1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to seating, and more specifically, to an end curtain for gymnasium seating. The invented curtain effectively and durably closes off the exposed side end of an extendable section of gymnasium or similar seating.
2. Related Art
For many years schools, for example, have used expandable bleacher and gymnasium seating. Typically, these expandable units roll or slide out from a folded-up, compact storage position into folded-out, extended position for use. This way, the units are stored out of the way for maximum use of gym floor space, during practice sessions, for example, and available quickly and easily for use as seating, during games, for example.
When these expandable units are extended, the side ends are usually open, creating a nuisance because spectators may crawl under the seating or throw litter there. Therefore, there has been a practice to close off the exposed side ends of the seating with flexible curtains. Still, these curtains have not been convenient or durable enough, due to the requirement that they flex to accommodate the seating in both the folded-up and folded-out positions. So, there is a need in the gymnasium seating industry for a convenient and durable end curtain. This invention addresses that need.